


Chancellor Hux's Last Moments

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mitlaure



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from G to T [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Chancellor Hux, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Star Wars: Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Suicide, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Хакс, видя скорое поражение Первого Ордена, совершает самоубийство.Seeing the imminent defeat of the First Order, Hux commits suicide.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Visual from G to T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Визуал (G – PG-13)





	Chancellor Hux's Last Moments

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/iY6ifKm.jpg)


End file.
